Remy LeBeau (DOFP timeline)
Biography X-Men Origins: Wolverine Remy LeBeau is a mutant with the ability to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus “charging” that item with explosive results. As a young adult, he spent two years at the Weapon X holding facility on Three Mile Island, and earned the nickname of "Gambit" for frequently winning poker games with the guards. He escaped the facility, and returned to his hometown of New Orleans. In 1979 Wolverine came looking for information about the holding facility and found LeBeau in a bar. While trying to question him about the facility, Gambit mistook Wolverine for an agent of the program, and blasted him through a nearby wall of the bar with a barrage of kinetically-charged playing cards. Outside, Logan found Victor Creed over John Wraith's dead body, and proceeded to fight Victor, only to be interrupted by Gambit, who used his kinetically-charged bo to create a shockwave that separated them. Victor escaped, and after a brief struggle, Gambit agreed to take Wolverine to the mutant prison on Three Mile Island. After dropping Wolverine in the Susquehanna River from his airplane, Gambit left, reappearing in time to save Logan from getting crushed by a piece of the crumbling cooling tower, which LaBeau split with his bo. Wolverine ordered Gambit to ensure the prisoners were safe, while he returned to find Silver Fox, who had stayed behind. When Gambit returned, Wolverine had lost his memory - Stryker had shot him in the head with adamantium bullets while LaBeau was away. As the ambulances and police arrived, Gambit tried to get Wolverine to come with him, to no avail. Gambit informed him his name was "Logan" wished him good luck before departing. X2: X-Men United Years later, his name was list of mutants Mystique scrolled through on William Stryker's computer for information on Magneto. Powers and Abilities Powers Molecular Acceleration: Remy has the power to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus “charging” that item with explosive results. Instead of creating explosions like most of his other counterparts, his 'weapons' create a powerful concussive blast. He prefers to charge smaller objects, such as his ever-present playing cards, as the time required to charge them is greatly reduced and they are much easier for him to throw. He can also use it with his bō to create a powerful shockwave after jumping from the top of a building, and can use it through it(after Logan sliced it in half) to climb up walls, by having the bō pierce the wall. When he uses his powers his eyes turn from brown to red. He is also able to manipulate the cards with extreme skill, it's unknown whether or not it's a power or not. *'Enhanced Agility:' Gambit's ability to tap energy also grants him near-superhuman agility and dexterity which gives him an added edge he has used to his advantage by developing a unique acrobatic fighting style. Abilities Pilot Paraphernalia Transportation An airplane he won in a card game. Weapons A bo staff, and playing cards to which he applies his powers. Appearances Wolverine *X-Men Origins: Wolverine Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mutants Category:Living Characters Category:Thieves Category:Energy Projection